


Love is in The Water

by OurGoodSir



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir
Summary: Rulue tries to make a love potion so that Dark Prince will fall in love with her. It backfires, and now she must work with Witch to undo what happened.
Kudos: 7





	Love is in The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This work was started on December 1, 2019, and completed December 21, 2020. It was for a secret Santa of the English Puyo Puyo Community. If you would like to join the server, it can be found here: https://discord.gg/V9P3vU  
> If you would like to read directly from the source, you can do so here:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1o_1b6QFeMfCy_U0bAPtdsxHqv12zdeXpBfo9F1RkMoI/edit

**Love is in The Water**

**Written by OurGoodSir**

**SCENE 1: SUZURAN SQUARE - AFTERNOON**

_ Witch is out with a cart of potions in the square, trying to sell her potions to the bustling rush-hour crowd. _

**WITCH:** Now here’s a special deal: buy one potion, and get another free! They’re one of a kind! You can’t get them anywhere else!

_ Despite the sheer amount of people, nobody is batting an eye to her potions. _

**WITCH:** Come on, guys, can’t you imagine a little? This potion here turns you into an animal!... Well, you can’t choose which one, but still!

_ She sees Rulue anxiously walking amongst the pedestrians. _

**WITCH:** **Hey! Rulue!**

_ Rulue perks her head up and looks around. _

**WITCH:** **Over here!**

_ Rulue pushes past the rushing crowd to get over to her. _

**WITCH:** You seemed a little bit antsy over there. Might a certain potion cure your ails? ( _ She pulls out a potion and dangles it in front of Rulue’s face _ )

**RULUE:** I appreciate the offer, but no. It’s a problem that you can’t solve.

**WITCH:** That just means you’re not thinking hard enough about the situation! Remember,  _ you _ don’t have to be the one to drink it.

_ Rulue thinks about it some more. _

**RULUE:** Actually, now that I think about it… ( _ She grabs the potion in front of her and analyzes it _ ) it might just be solvable with some of your drinks here. 

_ Witch quickly grabs it back out of her hand. _

**WITCH:** Hey, no putting your hands on one of these until you’ve paid for it! Now, state your problem, and I’ll give you the solution.

**RULUE:** Well, there’s this absolutely handsome man that I can never get enough of and–

**WITCH:** I’m not giving you a love potion to use on the Dark Prince.

**RULUE** : Wha– How  _ dare _ you hang your friend out to dry like this!

**WITCH** : Okay, first off, I’m not your friend. I was just being nice in the hope that your problem wasn’t that. Second, even if you were my friend, I wouldn’t give it to you. 

**RULUE:** But think about all the love you could bring into the air!

**WITCH:** Love potions are  _ dangerous _ . Just a drop of it, and you’ll be absolutely enamored on the first person you see, and most recipes yield a bottle’s worth!

**RULUE:** So it works; what’s wrong with that?

**WITCH:** Alright, let me put it in perspective: when the drinker is done with their drink, they usually throw it on the ground because, you know, that drink isn’t that important. That drink ends up going down the sewers, and eventually, into the water supply. Now everyone has access to the potion! Next thing you know, there’s a love dodecahedron being created in town, and everyone’s in pure elation.

**RULUE:** Again, what’s wrong with that?

**WITCH:** If they’re satisfied, they won’t want to buy anything else from me! Making a love potion is bad for business!

**RULUE:** Alright! I get it! You hate your customers being happy!

**WITCH:** I never said that! Besides, there could be other ways to make him fall in love with you without a love potion! You could… ( _ She digs through her cart _ ) Aha! A shrinking potion! You could shrink him and carry him around! He’ll be forced to spend time with you!

**RULUE:** I like your thinking, but no. I want him to fall in love with me  _ guaranteed _ !

**WITCH:** If that’s the case, then I can’t help you. Good luck with your endeavors, I guess. ( _She spots another regular_ ) **Hey! I got just the potion for you!** ( _She runs off to chase the customer_ )

**RULUE:** How preposterous! “Why would I want to make my customers happy? That doesn’t make money!” The nerve of that wench. ( _ She notices the unattended cart _ ) So she doesn’t sell love potions, but she knows how to make them. Surely there must be some ways to make them in there… ( _ She digs through the cart and pulls out a book _ ) “Potions for Dummies and Masters Alike”... ( _ She flips through the pages _ )  _ There it is! _ A bona fide love potion! ( _ She looks around to check for Witch _ ) If it was that deep down there, then she didn’t really need it at all. Now, off to go get me a Prince!

_ She grabs an empty bottle from the cart and runs off with the book in her other hand. _

**SCENE 2: NAHE WOODS - EVENING**

_ Rulue reads the recipe while holding the bottle. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) So the first thing I need is… water. ( _ She takes the cork off the bottle _ ) Should be simple enough. I only need… a quarter of a frog’s worth? Who measures in frogs?!

_ Suddenly, Donguri Gaeru hops up next to her. _

**DONGURI:** Ribbit! Ribbit!

**RULUE:** Hrm… ( _ She holds the bottle right next to Donguri _ ) So I need about a quarter of what you are… okay, I understand.

_ She walks over to the nearby river with the frog in hand and fills the bottle accordingly. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) Now, what next…  _ half a snake’s worth of mushrooms?! _ I cross the line there! I’m not getting near a snake to measure that! ( _ She looks a the mushrooms right next to her _ ) Hope it doesn’t have to be accurate.

_ She grabs a handful of mushrooms and stuffs them into the bottle. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) Alright, I’m not in the mood to measure all this, so I’m just gonna go through these quickly… ( _ She reads the recipe _ )  _ A human heart?! _ ... or, alternatively, a kiss… ( _ She kisses the bottle _ ) Is that how I add a kiss? Whatever I can just do this again if I need to. Now I need… passion? How do I add that? Screw it, I’ll skip that. Then…  _ a shot of wine! _ Hey, something I actually understand! 

_ She pulls out her bottle of wine and pours it into the other bottle. _

**RULUE:** ( _To herself_ ) Lastly… a letter of love. Huh. ( _She pulls out a love letter_ ) I was gonna give this the next time I saw Dark Prince, but I guess I won’t need it anymore.

_ She shoves it into the bottle and puts the cork back on. The letter boils into the rest of the concoction, officially turning the whole thing pink. _

**RULUE:** There! One lovely bottle, ready to go! Now I just need to find Dark Prince and bring it to him. Where would he be?  **Oh, Princey~!**

**ARLE** : Rulue?

_ Rulue jumps and accidentally drops the potion bottle. _

**ARLE** : What are you doing around here? With that bottle? And that book?

**RULUE** : Why, I was going to use this potion I made to finally win over the Dark Prince! Then I wouldn’t have to worry about you marrying him ever again!

**ARLE** : Well, that would save both of us so much hassle. Though, you might need to start over…

**RULUE:** What do you mean?

_ She looks down at the bottle and sees that it has broken, and its contents are now flowing into the river. _

**RULUE** : **Great!** _Now_ look at what you have done! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you!

**ARLE:** Look, I want you to get with him as well! It gets annoying dealing with him time and time again!

**RULUE:** You’re just saying that to win my trust again, and that won’t work! Now get out of my sight!

_ Arle shrugs and walks away. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) I thought I would be able to give this book back to Witch today, but she’s gonna have to wait! I need this! ( _ She sighs _ ) guess there’s no need to rush on this. The Prince  _ is  _ immortal, after all.

_ Rulue goes home. _

**SCENE 3: RINGO’S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_ Ringo brushes her teeth while looking in the mirror. She notices a pimple on her forehead. _

**RINGO** : ( _ To herself _ ) Another one? Ugh, I can never get my skin to be crystal clear. How does Raffina do it so easily? ( _ She finishes brushing _ ) And now to spit it out.

_ She grabs a plastic cup and turns on the sink. The water that comes out is a slight shade of pink. _

**RINGO:** ( _ To herself _ ) Is… is the water contaminated? Because water should not look like that. ( _ She looks at it for a bit longer _ ) You know what? I’m probably just tired.

_ She takes a sip of the water and then stops. She put the cup down and looks at herself again. _

**RINGO:** Hold on… have I always looked like this? Because I look great. Sexy, even! Man, I bet everyone’s so jealous of my beautiful face. Captivating eyes, luscious hair, adorable smile, the whole shebang! And don’t even get me  _ started _ on my body!

_ She continues to analyze herself for minutes on end. Eventually, she gets a knock on the door. _

**NASHI:** Is everything okay?

**RINGO:** It’s  _ more _ than okay! I look absolutely fantastic!

**NASHI:** … Well, I’m glad you’re finally starting to appreciate yourself.

_ Ringo gushes over herself for a long while. _

**SCENE 4: OUTSIDE OF RULUE’S HOUSE - MORNING**

_ Rulue opens her door and goes outside with the recipe book, ready to start the next day. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) Alright, time for round two! This time, I’ll make sure nobody gets in the way of my love! Now, what page was the recipe again?

_ She tries to find the page as she walks, not paying attention in front of her. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) I swear, it was somewhere around here…

_ She accidentally bumps into a couple. _

**RULUE:** Do you  _ mind? _

**MAN:** Oh, not at all. Nothing will bother me, not after I’ve met  _ you _ .

**WOMAN:** Oh, stop it! You always know how to make me blush!

_ The two giggle and jaunter off. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) Hmph. I guess I can’t judge them, but they really don’t need to do it in the middle of the crosswalk. There are plenty of places more romantic than that!

_ She continues on, looking for the page, only to be stopped by a “don’t walk” sign. She waits alongside a mother and daughter. _

**MOM:** You know, have I ever told you how great of a daughter you are?

**DAUGHTER:** I wouldn’t have turned out this way if it wasn’t for you!

**MOM:** Oh, don’t make me cry.

_ The “don’t walk” sign changes to “walk”. _

**DAUGHTER:** Well, the time has come. I gotta leave you now. School’s that way!

**MOM:** ( _ A tear rolls down her eye _ ) Please tell me you’ll always think about me when you’re gone.

**DAUGHTER:** How could I ever get about you?

**MOM:** ( _ Through tears _ ) Goodbye, my beautiful daughter. Stay strong.

_ They kiss each other on the lips and go about their separate ways. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) Oooookay… I’ve never really seen anything like that. Is that how normal families are? Actually, don’t think about it, I’m just getting distracted.

_ She moves along, looking around for any other cases like what she had just witnessed. She then overhears a conversation by Ringo and Maguro. _

**RINGO:** Now, Mags, be honest with me: am I hot? Or am I  _ smoking? _

**MAGURO:** Doesn’t really matter.

**RINGO:** Of course it does! I’m irresistible! The pinnacle of feminine beauty!

**MAGURO:** Are you sure about that? Because this face says otherwise.

_ Rulue looks behind her. Ringo is holding a mirror, and Maguro is holding up a comic book.  _

**MAGURO:** I swear, one of these days, I’m gonna marry this woman, and the reception will be glorious.

**RINGO:** I  _ would _ marry someone, but I’m worried they might be intimidated by the beauty queen over here. Honestly, their loss. ( _ She notices Rulue _ ) What’re you looking at? ( _ She laughs _ ) Oh, yeah, that’s right, it’s me. I don’t blame you at all.

_ Rulue slows down and lets them pass. _

**RULUE:** ( _ To herself _ ) I don’t think I’ve ever heard her be so arrogant in her life. Is she normally like that? Matter of fact, is  _ anyone _ like the way they are today? ( _ She feels something on her shoulder _ ) What now?

_ Rulue gets sharply turned around by the person behind her. It’s Witch, and she doesn’t look happy. _

**RULUE:** Oh, h-hello, Witch. It’s lovely outside, isn’t it? Why aren’t you enjoying yourself?

**WITCH:** Don’t play stupid on me! You know  _ exactly  _ what’s going on!

**RULUE:** Yeah, I know! Everyone’s acting weird today, and I don’t know why! Maybe you could look around and see why? You know, by yourself?

**WITCH:** Well, let’s see here: Everyone seems to be in love around Suzuran and, if I remember correctly, someone was talking about a love potion which,  _ if I remember correctly _ , I told them about how  _ dangerous _ it was! Gee, I just  _ can’t  _ seem to remember who!

**RULUE:** Why are you hinting that I did it?! You have no proof!

**WITCH:** **You have my book in hand!**

_ Rulue looks down at the book that definitely belongs to Witch, and is definitely in Rulue’s hand. _

**RULUE:** It’s, uh… it’s a copy!

**WITCH: My name is right on it–** You know what? It doesn’t matter right now, because you’re going to help me solve my problem.

**RULUE:** Why should I?!

**WITCH:** Because it’s also  _ your  _ problem!

**RULUE:** Huh?

**WITCH:** Allow me to show you!

_ She pushes Rulue near the entrance of a dark alleyway. Down this alleyway are some silhouettes that Rulue is unable to make out. _

**??? #1:** How have I never realized how beautiful you are until just now?

**??? #2:** Why, I’m as surprised as you are! I’ve been trying to tell you that we were perfect for each other for the longest time, but you would never listen! I’m so glad you finally realized the errors of your ways!

**RULUE:** Those voices sound familiar… are they who I  _ think  _ they are?

**??? #3:** Gu gu?

**??? #1:** Don’t worry, Carby, I’m fine! This is all going to work out in the end, trust me!

**RULUE:** ( _ The realization hits _ )  _ no _ … 

**WITCH:** I’m afraid yes.

**DARK PRINCE:** Oh, Arly… will you marry me?

**ARLE:** I thought you’d  _ never  _ ask!

_ Dark Prince and Arle kiss. Rulue snaps her fan out of frustration and runs over to Arle and Dark Prince. _

**SCENE 5: SUZURAN ALLEYWAYS**

**RULUE: I** **_knew_ ** **it!** I knew you were trying to get Dark Prince as well! You thought you were cunning, but I have just unveiled the covers!

**ARLE:** Well, I haven’t  _ always _ loved him, but I guess you were right all along! Thanks, Rulue, for showing me the way!

**DARK PRINCE:** Care to come to our wedding? I’ll have it at my place! 6:00 tonight!

**RULUE:** Save the invitation! I would  _ never  _ want it!

**DARK PRINCE:** Hmph. your loss. Come, Arle, let’s get you a gown.

_ The two of them descend to the Puyo Underworld. _

**WITCH:** … Might I suggest something? 

**RULUE:** What. Is. It?

**WITCH:** Would you think that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , this wouldn’t happen if you never made that potion of yours?

**RULUE:** **_Fine!_ ** I’ll admit it! I took your  _ stupid _ book and made a love potion! Now, how do we fix this?

**WITCH:** Good question.

**RULUE:** What do you mean, “Good question?”

**WITCH:** The answer is, dearie, that I just plain don’t know. There’s no known antidote, not in potion form, or any other form, for that matter.

**RULUE** : No! That  _ can’t  _ be the end! I will find a cure for you no matter what!

**WITCH:** I knew you’d give in. Now, where should we start?

**RULUE:** So we know that Arle is under the effects of the potion… do you think we can maybe find a way for her to hate him?

**WITCH:** You know that won’t work. Love is surprisingly resilient. Do you see why I don’t dabble in this stuff?

**RULUE:** Ugh. I am not in a position to think right now. Give me a moment.

_ Rulue grabs her bottle of wine again and drinks directly from it. _

**WITCH:** Why are you doing that right now?

**RULUE:** Because I don’t have a glass on me! Why else would I drink from the bottle?

**WITCH:** No, that’s not what I’m talking about. Why are you drinking wine when there are more important problems on hand?

**RULUE:** Because it tastes nice, okay? Plus, it calms me down, and right about now, soothing my nerves would be nice. Just give me this one.

_ She drinks some more. _

**WITCH:** Wait a second… do you think that wine would be able to nullify the love potion?

**RULUE:** I wouldn’t know, I’m not a biologist.

**WITCH:** No, seriously! Sometimes, when one of my customers drinks two potions at once, they only get half the effects of both. If the same happens with wine, then… 

**RULUE:** Are you implying that we’re going to get Arle wasted?

**WITCH:** It’ll be to her benefit.

**RULUE: …** I’ll be honest with you. That idea is incredibly stupid, and there’s no way that could work… but I can’t say I’m not intrigued. I only have one other problem with it.

**WITCH:** What is it?

**RULUE** : ( _ She turns the bottle upside down _ ) We’re gonna need another bottle.

**SCENE 6: RULUE’S HOUSE - EVENING**

_ Rulue digs through her collection of wine. _

**WITCH:** ( _ She picks up one of the bottles _ ) Wouldn’t this bottle work?

**RULUE:** It would, but it’s a bit too much. Arle’s probably a lightweight. So what’s the plan, potion girl?

**WITCH:** Short answer? We give Arle the wine and have her drink it before the wedding.

**RULUE:** Long answer?

**WITCH:** Honestly, I don’t know. What does “his place” even mean? The Puyo Underworld? That’s massive!

**RULUE:** He wouldn’t host it there.

**WITCH:** How do you know that?

**RULUE:** Think about it. What does the Puyo Underworld contain?

**WITCH:** Sinners?

**RULUE:** Exactly! The Dark Prince wouldn’t want to have a bunch of trashy low-lives attend his wedding. He’s better than that!  _ You’re  _ better than that!

**WITCH:** He could just have it closed off to a select few.

**RULUE:** It’s too chaotic down there for that to work. Trust me, I’ve experienced it firsthand. 

**WITCH:** How? You need to be a terrible person to get sent down there.

**RULUE:** … I won the contest of who was Dark Prince’s biggest fan. Anyway, that’s not important. Instead of having the wedding in the Underworld, he’ll have it in the one place he owns up here… his castle.

**WITCH:** Right! He has that! Well, if that’s the case, all we have to do is spike the punch and then we’re golden!

**RULUE:** They have the reception  _ after _ the wedding! 

**WITCH:** … They could get a divorce immediately afterward.

**RULUE:** That’s way too much hassle! I may not like Arle, but even I’m not that cruel!

**WITCH:** If that’s the case, how do we have her drink this without Prince noticing? Doesn’t he hate you?

**RULUE:** It’s complicated. In any case… 

_ She glances at the clock. It’s 5:36 _

**RULUE:** Oh God! We have to go, now!

**WITCH:** But what’s our plan?

**RULUE:** Our plan is to wing it!

_ She bolts out her door. Witch pulls out her broom. _

**WITCH:** Good thing I have one of these.

**SCENE 7: OUTSKIRTS OF PUYO FOREST - EVENING**

_ Rulue snoops in the bushes with a bottle in hand, looking at the entrance to the castle. _

**RULUE:** Of course he has a bouncer. Why wouldn’t he? ( _She squints, looking for some other entrance_ ) Welp, I’m stuck. Any ideas, Witch?

_ She looks to her right, then frantically all around her. Witch is nowhere to be seen. _

**RULUE:** Witch?

**WITCH:** I got nothing.

**RULUE:** ( _ Startled _ ) Who was that?!

**WITCH:** Up here, silly!

_ Rulue looks up. Witch is flying above the trees on her broom. _

**RULUE:** What are you doing? Get down here! The guards might see you!

**WITCH:** If it helps you think, then alright.

_ Witch descends on down to the bushes with Rulue. _

**WITCH:** And let me tell you, looking from an aerial view, I couldn’t find any good vantage points.

**RULUE:** What help you are. 

**WITCH:** This is only a part of my problem! My solution has already been figured out! I’m just doing this for you!

**RULUE:** Well, at least try to be helpful: How much time before the wedding?

**WITCH:** Uh, I don’t have a watch.

**RULUE:** Look at mine!

**WITCH:** ( _ She grabs Rulue’s arm _ )… It’s 5:55. You have 5 minutes before the wedding starts.

**RULUE:** What? I gotta do this now!

_ Rulue leaps out of the bushes towards the castle. _

**WITCH:** Hey, I’m taking this beast down with you!

_ Witch follows suit. _

**SCENE 8: IN FRONT OF DARK PRINCE’S CASTLE - EVENING**

_ Rulue grabs the bouncer by the collar. _

**RULUE:** Let me in! I’m dying to see this wedding.

**DEMISERF:** Sorry, but we don’t accept strangers.

**RULUE:** Stranger?! I know the groom and bride personally!

**DEMISERF:** Do you have an invitation?

**RULUE:** Why would I need that?

**DEMISERF:** Your invitation is your pass to the wedding. No invite, no entrance.

**RULUE:** Well, I have… 

_ She digs through her pocket to see if she has anything that looks like a piece of paper. No dice. _

**RULUE:** ( _ Panicking _ ) I… have… I… 

_ An epiphany comes to her. _

**RULUE:** … ( _ Seductively _ ) Have I ever told you just how  _ beautiful _ you look?

**DEMISERF:** Why, of course. I… ( _ He goes through his mind _ ) uh… 

**RULUE:** Come on, what are you doing just hanging around here? Imagine all the girls you could get with a face like yours.

**DEMISERF:** Miss, I appreciate the offer, but I have a job to do.

**RULUE:** You’ve done your job! The people have filled in, the seats are taken, the only thing left for you to do is to enjoy your evening.

**DEMISERF:** I… 

_ Rulue stares him down in the most romantic way she knows. _

**DEMISERF:** Well, if you insist, then I guess I could have a good time with someone as gorgeous as–

_ Rulue slaps Demiserf with enough force to knock him to the ground. _

**RULUE:** How  _ sexist  _ of you! Only liking me for my looks! You should be ashamed of yourself! Go home and think about what you’ve done!

**DEMISERF:** O… kay… 

_ He runs away with tears in his eyes. _

**WITCH:** How’d you put him in your grasp like that?

**RULUE:** Just take a look at me! With a body like this, it comes as naturally as walking!

**WITCH:** Are you sure you didn’t have any of the love potion?

**RULUE:** Do you  _ want _ this problem to go away or not?

**WITCH:** ( _ She sighs _ ) Just go in.

**RULUE:** Alright. If I don’t come back, I’ll see you in the Underworld.

**SCENE 9: DARK PRINCE’S CASTLE - EVENING**

_ The interior design of the castle has been rearranged to look like a traditional wedding aisle. The seats are filled to the brim with demons, looking as fancy as a demon possibly can. On the podium is a priest, Arle, who is dressed in a bride uniform, and Dark Prince, who is in a tuxedo.  _

**PRIEST:** Do you, Arle, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

**ARLE:** I do!

**PRIEST:** And do you, Dark Prince, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

**DARK PRINCE:** I do!

**PRIEST:** If there be anyone who opposes this, speak now or forever hold your peace.

_ Silence. _

**PRIEST:** You may now kiss the bride.

_ Before the two can even move in, Rulue kicks the door in. _

**RULUE: I object!**

_ The whole crowd gasps. _

**DARK PRINCE:** I swear to God, Rulue, if this is only because Arle is marrying me and not you,  **I will send you to the darkest depths of the Puyo Underworld!**

_ Rulue hesitates to respond. _

**DARK PRINCE: Where you will never see my face again!**

_ Rulue is struggling to come up with an answer before looking at her bottle. Then, she holds the bottle up. _

**RULUE:** I just would hate to see you two get married without proposing a toast first.

**DARK PRINCE:** Oh! Is that what you wanted to do? If that’s the case, pour away!

_ Rulue walks up onto the podium. Dark Prince snaps to one of the crowd members, then points to the glasses. _

**DARK PRINCE:** I’m surprised you’ve taken this so well. I thought you loved me!

**RULUE:** Oh, don’t get me wrong, I do, but we all have to move on eventually. 

_ The crowd member gives each of the people on the podium a glass. _

**RULUE:** Now, some for me… ( _ She pours herself a glass _ ) One for the Prince… ( _ She pours a glass for him _ ) And for Arle… ah, what the hell, you can have the rest.

_ She hands the bottle to Arle. _

**ARLE:** You sure about this?

**RULUE:** Hey, anyone who manages to win over this hunk deserves the rest of the bottle.

**ARLE:** If you insist.

_ She starts to drink from the bottle. Over time, she starts drinking less and less of it at once, until she stops drinking from it halfway through. _

**ARLE:** Now that I’m thinking about it… I’m beginning to have second thoughts.

**DARK PRINCE:** What do you mean, ‘second thoughts?!’ You could rule over the Puyo Underworld with me!

**ARLE:** Yeah, but… I like the life I live. Hanging out in the forest with me and Carby… it’s so simple and calm. But the power… Ooooh, I don’t know!

**RULUE:** Try drinking a bit more. It might help you think more clearly.

**ARLE:** What’s with you and me drinking this wine? 

**DARK PRINCE:** Yeah, I’m not one who cares about laws, but isn’t she underage?

**RULUE:** Who are you to get in the way of a celebration? ( _ To Arle _ ) Now enjoy your newfound maturity! Drink up!

_ Arle shrugs and drinks some more. Suddenly, she looks down at what she’s wearing and glares at Dark Prince. _

**ARLE:** Am I… ( _ hic _ ) marrying you?

**DARK PRINCE:** Of course, sweetiekins! Is the wine getting to your head a bit too much?

**ARLE:** No! It’s making me ( _ hic _ ) realize what I’ve done!

_ She kicks Dark Prince down onto his back. _

**ARLE:** Both of us know that I would ( _ hic _ ) never,  _ ever _ marry you! Your immaturity ( _ hic _ ) would make even a toddler blush, and I don’t even know ( _ hic _ ) how you ever amassed a crowd of idiots to watch this!

**DARK PRINCE:** Why? Why are you always so cruel? Can’t you ever look down and see the tenderness in my heart?

**ARLE:** What heart? There’s an empty, gaping ( _ hic _ ) void where that should be! You can't love someone, even if you tried! And  _ you…  _

_ She turns towards Rulue. _

**ARLE:** How are you involved in this?

**RULUE:** I’m not involved in this at all. I just gave you the bottle so that you would stop loving him. He is mine, after all.

_ Arle looks down at the bottle she got.  _

**ARLE:** ( _ hic _ ) Thanks.

_ The ground below them starts to rumble. Fire engulfs the castle. _

**DARK PRINCE: I’ll never forgive you for this, Rulue!**

**RULUE:** Welp, my duty has been done. I’m out.

**ARLE:** Way ahead of you.

_ The two leave the castle as everything burns and the demons around them sit in disappointment. _

**SCENE 10: OUTSIDE DARK PRINCE’S CASTLE - EVENING**

_ Rulue and Arle meet up with Witch. _

**WITCH:** How’d it go?

**RULUE:** Well, you can ask Arle herself about it.

**WITCH:** If that’s the case… ( _ She gets up close and personal to Arle _ ) What’s your one true love in life?

**ARLE:** I have none. And after ( _ hic _ ) what just happened, I don’t think that’s going to change for a while.

**WITCH:** Yes! My hypothesis was right! Wine does nullify potions!

**RULUE:** Wait… I remember having some water after drinking one of your potions, and the effects didn’t weaken. Why does wine work?

**WITCH:** Maybe it’s the mind-altering part?

**RULUE:** … Does that classify wine as a potion?

**WITCH:** I guess.

_ They look back for a moment to the burning castle. Witch grabs the wine bottle from Arle and inspects it. _

**ARLE:** Well, I have nothing else to do today so with that being said, ( _ She rips off her wedding gown, revealing her traditional attire _ ) I bid you so long. 

_ She walks off into the forest. _

**RULUE:** So now what? Do I need to help you with the rest of the people in love?

**WITCH:** ( _ She continues to inspect it _ ) Actually, no. This whole endeavor gave me an idea to make this process much, much quicker.

**RULUE:** … So I’m good to go?

**WITCH:** Yep! Go home and relax on your luxury bed.

_ Rulue starts walking away. _

**WITCH:** Actually, one more thing.

_ Rulue stops and turns her head. _

**WITCH:** Come over to my hut tomorrow. There’ll be something you like.

_ Rulue thinks for a moment about what it could be, gives up, and continues walking. _

**SCENE 11: NAHE WOODS - AFTERNOON**

_ Rulue wanders through the forest. _

**RULUE:** I always forget which way her place is. Do I take a left after the moss? Or was I supposed to do that back by the stump? Why doesn’t she just make some directional signs around here? It’d attract business!

_ She notices a small, wooden shack among the trees. _

**RULUE:** There it is! It blends in with the trees so easily. She should give the thing a paint job.

_ She runs over to the entrance and notices a new sign in front of it. _

**RULUE:** “Happy Hour, 3:00-5:30.” ( _ She checks her watch. 3:24. _ ) Alright, I should be good… Is this her new surprise? A sale for her potions? Because I’m beginning to feel ripped off.

_ She walks in. _

**SCENE 12: WITCH’S HUT**

_ The hut is much more crowded than usual. Instead of the few regulars attending the place, most of the dozens of seats have been filled, from the bar seats to the booth seats. Luckily, Rulue sees an open bar seat in the middle and takes it. Witch, cleaning a bottle with a cloth, goes up to serve her. _

**WITCH:** Why, hello there, dearie! Would you like to see our special menu?

**RULUE:** Uhh… sure. What potions could you even put on that?

**WITCH:** You’ll see!

_ She hands Rulue the menu. _

**RULUE:** Champagne? That’s not a potion!

**WITCH:** Nope! 

**RULUE:** Chardonnay… Whiskey… Vodka… Did you really add alcoholic beverages to the list?

**WITCH:** Yup! You know how I said I had a new way to quell the love you made?

_ Rulue nods. _

**WITCH:** Well, here it is! All the cure, without the hassle of chasing them around.

**RULUE:** Aren’t they happy on their own now, though? Isn’t this, oh, I don’t know, obstruction of love?

**WITCH:** Eh, they’ll never know. 

_ A fight between a couple breaks out in the background. _

**WITCH:** Besides, look at this place now! It’s bustling!

_ Rulue looks around. Indeed, it’s the largest crowd she’s ever seen in the hut, but nobody seems to be having a good time. _

**RULUE:** Do you really want to be giving drinks to these people?

**WITCH:** Hey, they are functioning members of society, just like anyone else!

**BARGOER:** **_WHOSE PANTS ARE THESE?!_ **

**WITCH:** … As calm as it gets for 50 party animals, at least. But enough about that: whaddya want?

**RULUE:** Hmmm… 

_ She skims through the whole menu. All the options look good. _

**RULUE:** You know what? Surprise me.

**WITCH:** Whatever you say!

  
  



End file.
